


The End

by Waning_Grace



Series: The Season 13 Collection [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Gen, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Spoilers for 13x22: Exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/pseuds/Waning_Grace
Summary: As it turns out, getting stabbed hurts just as much as he thought it would....





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> A quick coda for Season 13, episode 22: Exodus. Major spoilers ahead if you haven't seen the episode!

 

 

 

Getting stabbed hurts as much as Gabriel always thought it would; searing, burning agony rips through him as the blade slides easily through his vessel’s flesh. The force of the blow rocks through his body like an explosion building outward from the wound site in his midsection. What’s worse is the way Gabriel can feel his still-floundering grace reaching for it even as his mind screams ‘no! no! stop!’ because he knows there isn’t enough of the precious substance to do any good.

 

Distantly, like they’re a lot further away than just a few scant feet, he can hear the Winchesters yelling. Above the agony, Gabriel spares a single, fleeting thought for the two brothers because they’ve witnessed him die like this twice now and they don’t deserve it. While he’d had his ups and downs with them in the past, Gabriel knows the brothers deserve so much more and he regrets that he won’t be there to help them save the world this time.

 

Against his will his grace begins leaving his vessel in a great heaving rush, far too fast to stop, and with-it Gabriel’s panic skyrockets. The sensation is far too close to what it felt like when Asmodeus was using him as the demon’s own personal grace ‘juice-box’ yet this is far, far worse. Gabriel doesn’t want to die; never have for as close as he’s danced at the edge of it for so many years.

 

Underneath the panic immobilization sets in: he can’t move, can barely think, and yet it’s not Michael’s face or even the forest Gabriel catches glimpses of as he begins to die. No, apparently his subconscious is determined to torture him as he goes for none other than Loki’s face swims into view before his eyes. The image of the god is fuzzy, a hazy ring of golden light surrounding his face yet when he speaks the words ring out crystal clear to Gabriel’s failing senses:

 

“I told you you’d die for nothing!” The memory of the god hisses, it’s familiar face twisted in a smirk that Gabriel knows far too well. It’s a look he’s seen upon this vessel’s face many a times, though he was the one wearing it, not the obnoxious Norse god. Still, there’s a certain amount of irony in Loki’s face being the last he sees, and for the fact that he’s dying just like the god foretold he would. Had Gabriel had the breath, or wit, left for it, he probably would have laughed.

 

Instead he can do neither as his body spasms, back arching at an unnatural angel. This is it and he’s barely conscious anymore, Loki’s face fading away to nothingness. The last thing Gabriel’s truly aware of before the blackness takes over is his grace, warm and secure, cradling him within it as he’s pulled into the darkness beyond.


End file.
